


The Broken Cycle

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Kagerou Project One-shots [7]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Character Death, Gen, POV First Person, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching death again and again really takes it out of you. Especially when it's someone you love. Loop #304-Or whatever and like last time, and the time before that, she will die again... Unless something odd occurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Cycle

Some people see a lot of death in their lives. Sometimes it's a job like being in the military or a doctor. But how often do people see the same person die more than once? How about more than three times? Five? Ten? You get the point. But not only that; how about seeing the same person die more than once in multiple different ways? I would call this a curse for sure.

* * *

What day is it? I've lost track. Seriously, it must be over 800 by this point, but maybe I'm overstating it. It could be day 53. Everyday feels like a year anyhow.

Here, let me explain my daily routine. I wake up at 12:28PM and take my time putting my clothes on. I have to meet Hiyori, a close friend of mine. Someone I – as well as my entire class back out in the country – have a crush on. In any normal circumstance, I'd rush out there as soon as my eyelids open. I'd probably get there without putting my clothes on properly from the sheer excitement.

After the first few weeks of this, I gave up on the rush, coming to understand that it was pointless. The food in the cupboard was plain. To begin with, there wasn't much of a variety, but not just that, I've had everything at least ten times before. Now everything was beginning to taste the same or perhaps my life was just greyer than I previously thought.

I leave the house, but the door stays unlocked. I'm not too concerned about burglars at this point; everything will be back where it was anyway. The same goes with the power and chores. The dishes are on the bench, the laundry hasn't been moved along and the lights are still on. It just doesn't matter anymore.

Outside was irritatingly hot, like it always was. Hiyori always commented on it too, so I knew this fact like the back of my hand.

Now, the only thing that does change… My train of thought. Today, I have to try something else. Something different. But once you do something over and over again, the options feel limited. This was like some bad video game.

Moving towards the park, the meeting spot chosen by Hiyori despite her abhorrence of the heat, I plan my course of action over this day. I recall what happened the first time. I recall it every single time. The truck. The light. The blood. And the screams. I remember it all… Vividly. Not only because it was the first time I saw her death. I had seen this demise multiple times lately. I've become rather apathetic in this saving business. I wanted to save her, for a few reasons. First and foremost, she was the one I loved, I had to save her! Apart from this romantic mission, I had to get out. Normally I'd love to repeat a day with Hiyori, but this was too much. Again and again I watched her die in different ways. Just when I think I've become accustom to her death, the next one is worse than the last. I never know what to expect.

After the truck, was the girders falling from the sky. The construction site of a tall building crashing down along the street, penetrating the small body that happened to walk underneath. That was the second time I reset.

The third was bad footing. It sounds weird when I think back on it, but she slipped out of my grip, her footing off and fell. She fell down multiple flights of stairs, completely made out of concrete. Her blood dashed along each step as her tiny frame crumpled on the ground level like a shirt tossed to the floor. This one was particularly bad… It felt as though it happened in slow motion.

Anyway, remembering her deaths isn't good for me. It's important, but not healthy. I still have a chance to save her, right? I hope so.

I've resolved to break out of my apathetic ways to save her. It's the only way we're going to get out of this loop.

So last time… What happened? We ran across the crossing, making sure to beat the truck. Unlike previous times, we didn't go right or left, we went straight ahead into the coffee shop and out the back before the owners could catch us. That's when Hiyori complained about barging through the store. I ignored her… Sorry.

After that, we crossed the next road on the left. Surviving that, barely, we quickly made our way to the school yard that was close to Hiyori's current residence. I remember hearing something about a relative of Hiyori's working here, but I'm not sure, it's been a while since she's said much new.

It's about then that she died. It's a Sunday, yet someone had been in a class three stories up. From what I saw, the desks had been stacked by the windows, letting whoever it was vacuum the floor. Something happened up there and one of the desks got knocked out of the window. I didn't notice until my hand felt a strong tug and the clattering of a desk and body drove the point home in my ears.

Hitting her directly on the head, the desk crushed her skull. As I turned around, I saw the blood gushing towards me. I held my vomit back. I felt my eyes begin to water, but I felt something that you normally wouldn't when this happens. I was immediately angry. It had been going so well. We had avoided trucks and girders, stairs and baseballs. Yet… She still died.

That's behind me now. Today's a new day and she'll be waiting for me at the park like always. I'm sure that once I bring her back to her home, things will be fine. If that doesn't work, what will?

There she is, sitting on the swing like always. The black cat not too far away, watching her lightly blow back and forth. The dress looks nice. I often forget what it looks like not drenched in blood.

"H-Heya!" I call out. She looks my way and rolls her eyes. Typical of her, but it does make my heart flutter a little. At least that hasn't changed too much.

She folds her arms and glares my way. "About time." Her attitude was rough, like always, but her eyes said something a little different. She was scanning me. Strange, but perhaps she thought I'd been getting up to no good in the big city. 'Nope, don't worry Hiyori! I'm just reliving your death over and over and over and over again! No big deal!' Depressing thoughts aside, I check my phone for the time.

Maybe I was a bit late. Checking the time tells me 12:59PM. Man, I did take way longer than normal. Last time I was late, she'd already left the park. By the time I got here, I had no idea what happened to her, but next thing I remember, I was waking up at 12:28PM. I can only assume she died somehow. I wonder how? Actually, scrap that.

Pocketing my new phone, _new_ being a loose term, I hop over the low flower patch decorating the outer rim of the park. The cat hisses at my approach… It don't think it had ever done that before…

"What's up with the cat?" I question. My fangirl attitude towards Hiyori was practically dead. Is that a good thing? I suppose so, but I'm going to miss it at times. After all, I spent so long creating my own Hiyori doll. It even included voice tracks. It's pretty impressive if I do say so myself.

She sighed, as if annoyed by my presence. "I… Uh, it's just an angry cat." As her sentence started, she changed what she was about to say. 'I' what? What did she do? I know for a fact that the cat isn't hostile towards Hiyori. I know that because every single time I've lived this horrifying loop, the cat snuggled up to her as she petted it with her stoic expression.

If I make a remark about how the cat is always nice, she'll ask how I know that which will lead to an awkward, fumbling situation… But it's not like it really matters. All will be reset soon enough.

"Ah, okay." My response is enough to kill the short lived conversation. Time to start up a new one. "It's hot today…" This line is something I've said the past… 45 times? Eh, I've said it a lot anyway.

Her sigh was to be expected. "Complaining again?"

Nodding my head, she glared my way. "I guess I've got a lot to complain about." Previously, she's never said that, but after the cat statement, it's likely that it changed the conversation course. Like the butterfly conundrum… Was it conundrum? Oh well.

I take my seat beside her, the second swing. If I were to follow my attack plan of the last loop, I would need to wait another three minutes.

The cat watches us closely, making sure we kept our distance. What did Hiyori do to it? Whatever she did, she never did before…

"Say, Hibiya…" Hiyori brought up a conversation I wasn't expecting. Catching myself before I fall off the swing in surprise, I go to make a response, but the Grim Reaper's target continued before I got the chance. "What would you do if you could save someone from dying?"

What?! What is she asking me?! She's never said anything like this before. Her expression was cold as always, but this relates to my situation way too much to just be coincidence… Still, I want to see where this goes.

"What would I do? I guess try and save them."

Hiyori nodded, staring towards the black cat, making its exit from the park ground. "I would do the same… But it seems like a lot more work than I would've thought…"

Okay… This is strange now.

My pocket vibrates, telling me it's time to bolt out of the park, Hiyori in tow. Grasping her hand, I take off. She doesn't struggle like she normally does, but her confused expression means she still has no idea what is happening.

"H-Hey, Hibiya!" She calls from behind me, but I have no time to chitchat any longer. "Hibiya!"

My feet don't stop running, even as we pass over the crossing. We beat the truck, Hiyori still in one piece.

"Hey! Hibiya! Where are we going?"

No time Hiyori. If you survive, I might tell you, but you would never believe me.

"You've never done this before…" Her voice was quiet, but I managed to pick it up. Part of my time obsessing over Hiyori was spent training my ears to pick up even her quietest remarks… They were mostly rude, but that's to be expected when every guy in my countryside school asked her out.

 _You've never done this before…_ What does that mean? Everything she's said this time has been different. Even the cat was acting odd. _If I could save someone from… Dying?_

I shouldn't stop. I should keep running until the school and avoid the falling desk. But why have my legs stopped. Actually, I know why… I know why she's said all this… She's been dealing with the same thing I have… Hasn't she?

"Hiyori." She stumbles as I stop right in front of her, almost inside the coffee shop. I have to make this quick or she'll die. "What has been happening to you?"

Her eyes widen as if someone had died right in front of her.

"Have I been dying? Over and over again?" I ask this without any more hesitation. If I'm wrong and she's hasn't been dealing with what I have, it isn't a huge loss. I'll just revert back to 12:28PM and carry on with my original goal.

She was silent for a short while. Hurry up please, if you don't, you'll die soon…

"Yes." Her voice was oddly soft, but that one word made my heart race. "I've seen you die more times than I can remember…"

Oh God. It's true. I was right. "We've been living the same day, but… Separately." That felt weird to say. Her perfect head nodded slowly. "But for some reason… We're in the same loop today…?" I question my own idea, after all, it does sound strange. Why now? Why not the tenth time or the hundredth… Unless this was the hundredth and I just don't know it.

"Then what happens today? If one of us dies, what does that mean? Do either of us die?" She began question the day. "Are we back to normal now?" I have no idea about any of it. Things have changed, but that doesn't necessarily mean everything is back to normal.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try and stay alive just like you would in life… Except a lot more cautious than normal…" I mutter. We walk through the coffee store, at a typical pace. She watched behind and above while I watched ahead and to either side. We get out the back of the store just fine, the normal hazards posing no threat this time.

To be honest, I expected to feel more relieved about Hiyori remembering something, but now I was filled with anxiety. I have no idea what could come next.

"Say… How did I die the first time?" Her question came out of nowhere. She didn't seem that sad about my constant deaths, but I guess it was tiring to be sad every time, I know that first hand.

"Uh, you got hit by a truck after crossing the road…"

"Chasing that cat?"

Whoa… Don't tell me… "Y-Yeah…"

"You did the same." She said it a little too matter-of-factly.

"But why did I chase after the cat?"

It doesn't really make much sense that I would do it. I didn't even like the cat…

"I was upset he left, but before I could chase him, you jumped up and told me you'd bring him back." And so that's why I got killed by the truck.

I clear my throat. "So why was the cat so angry this time?"

"I uh… Erm…" She didn't want to say, that much was clear. She loved animals, but maybe… She got a little too angry? I know I was ready to commit an act of violence, but her doing it…? Huh...

"I-I understand… I think."

She threw her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean it! I didn't really want to do it! It just… Sort of… Happened…"

I nodded. There wasn't much point in feeling sorrow over it. The cat is fine and we've now got our first glimmer of hope in a long time, we should be feeling better.

"So, where are you taking me?"

I swallow my pubescent tingling and answer the question as the adult I may never actually grow to become. "Your current residence." She didn't reply, but that means she didn't object to it.

* * *

With the school in sight, I flash a small smile; one I haven't brought out in a while. Hiyori's defensive posture had disappeared now. Walking side by side, I glance up at the school's windows. None are open and the desks don't seem to be stacked by the windows. So far so good… But I'm now more jittery than ever… But on the bright side, if we get out, we'll definitely bond over this. Maybe even start… I can't think that when she's right beside me!

"I don't want to jinx it… But I think we're out…" She mumbles. Oddly close to me, not that I mind.

I refuse to say anything, scared to death she'll die any second now.

I feel a warmth wrap around my hand. It was her hand. Her small, shaking hand holding mine. She wasn't looking my way, but she purposely locked around fingers together.

Thank you, God! I praise the lord shining down upon me. Even after all this heartache and torture, my spirit has been brought back to life by one simple gesture.

I squeeze my hand a little, telling her we'll be fine. She squeezed back tighter. We were communicating without speaking. Amazing. Hiyori and the country hick like me, holding hands. No one would ever believe back home though.

"We're almost back." I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear me. The school was behind us now and her residence was two blocks straight ahead. My legs speed up without me realizing, but that's fine, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can develop our relationship! Maybe… Maybe I should ask her… No, not right away… That's a bit much… But she's holding hands with me! That means something, right?

Taking my first step on the road towards the middle block, we hurry along, no cars to slow us down. Her small body is keeping up with my walking speed just fine, but she is looking a little under the weather. I feel as though that is to be expected after what she's been through.

Onto the middle block, one more road and we're home free. My pace goes a notch faster, feeling Hiyori's warmth radiate from her palm. Her fingers lightly tap against the back of my hand as the final stretch becomes nothing more than the pavement behind us. The sun continues to sizzle our skin, the summer really does suck, doesn't it? I don't want my palms to get all sweaty at such an important moment as this!

My feet scurry over the road, hopping over the trash in the way, but then I feel Hiyori's hand tug on mine. She'd stopped, The trash I had just skipped over was not the plastic bag I thought it was… It was the cat. The one from the park.

Laying on the burning tar, he whimpered small cries. His leg didn't look right as blood slowly spread around the back of his body. Hiyori knelt down, inspecting the injury. "T-This must have happened because I k-kicked him..," Tears welled up in her eyes, dropping onto the dark road at her feet. From the side, I'm watching her cry.

"I-I'll call the vet… Or something!" I shout, flinging my phone from my pocket. What was the number again?

_BERRRRRRRRM!_

Huh? What was that noise? Looking up from the dial pad, the cat was on the other side of the road. He stood on all fours, giving me a soft meow. His gaze was strong from his deep yellow eyes. My eyes travel down the road, blood was spilt along to a truck having just driven past.

Hiyori…

Pushing against the ground, my legs rocketed my body towards the parked truck. Once I spotted the long black ponytails coated in the blood pouring from her head, my legs collapsed. My arms reactively extend to prevent injury, besides the large scraps I gained on my palms. I cough, spluttering my lungs out. The front of the truck is the same as the concrete: red. Her small frame twisted and bent, blood continuing to flood out of her petite body.

Before I knew it, tears had stained my cheeks, my throat dry and mind blank. When does it reset? Now, right? It's supposed to turn back now!

Without realizing, a tall man came to my side, but before I could even see their face, my vision went black.

Am I going back? Will I wake at 12:28PM? Will I see Hiyori resting on that park bench? Will I have another attempt to save her?

_"_ _The one who suffers the most is the one who survivesssss."_

I don't know where the voice came from, but that's the last thing I heard before I woke… 7:21PM… In a different bed… With my palms scrapped up…

_No… Please…_

_…_

_Please…_

_…_

_…_ _Hiyori…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this. I wrote this back in February, but never really felt like posting it until I realised that I haven't posted anything in April yet. Been pretty damn busy with Uni and job hunting, but I'm hoping for a little breathier soon. Thanks for reading, please remember to favourite if you really liked it and review if you've got something to say, whether that is good or bad feedback or just a message saying that you liked it. Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
